Luck's Got Nothing to Do with It
by tvdxobssessed
Summary: Madison invites her fashion school friend Amber and her British friends to America for a summer full of surprises.What happens when one of the surprises is Nina? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Luck's Got Nothing to Do with It**

* * *

**Madison invites her fashion school friend Amber and her British friends to America for a summer full of surprises. AU**

* * *

It was around midday when the Anubis gang and Willow landed in The Big Apple. They battled their way through the crowd that filled the airport and made their way to the nearest coffee shop conveniently located, only a five-minute walk, beside the airport.

Amber led the group carrying only her pink Chanel bag while she left Alfie to carry the rest of the very many bags. She sat down at the nearest booth and pulled out her phone to dial a now very familiar number.

"Hello, is that you Mads?" Amber spoke into her purple Blackberry Curve 9320

"Ams, can we eat now I'm starving," Alfie groaned and tried to pout at Amber but she hit him and mouthed, "Shut it!"

"Yep, we're at the place...Yes, it's called 'The Mug Shot'...Okay, I'll see you then...Bye Mads," Amber smiled, and hung up her phone.

"Madison will be here in about twenty minutes, she's running late because of her little sister. She said to order something and ask for some girl called April," she told the other members of the Anubis gang who were crowding into the booth and the table beside it.

"Would you guys like to order yet?" a petite girl approached the table. Her caramel hair cascaded like waves down her back with a few strands of hair framing her face which made her brown doe eyes stand out more against her almond skin tone.

"Sure," Fabian answered for the group, "I'll have a glass of water"

"Can we have three coffees?" Joy asked, gesturing towards herself, Mara and Patricia.

"Yep," the waitress smiled, "anything else?"

"I'll have a double espresso," Alfie told the waitress

"Me too," both Jerome and Eddie replied at the same time

"May I have a hot chocolate?" Amber smiled

"Ohhh...that sounds nice. I'll have one too," Willow chirped

"I'll just take a glass of water as well," KT replied

"Okay so I got two waters, three coffees, three double espressos and two hot chocolates," the waitress called out, "is that all?"

"Ohhh... can I have a slice of that chocolate cake?" Alfie cracked a smile, almost falling out of his seat whilst pointing towards the counter

"Sure," the waitress laughed

"Hey, do you know where we can find a girl called April that works here?" Mara asked the waitress

"That would be me," she smiled, "Why?"

"Madison told us to get you to give us a discount," Amber grinned

"Where is Maddy?" April asked the group

"She's running late. She said her little sister wouldn't let her out the door," Amber laughed

"That sounds like Alex," April giggled, "I better go and place your order before she comes then"

* * *

By the time Alfie had finished his chocolate cake and his double espresso, Madison came rushing in the door almost tripping over Amber's makeup bag before she tackled Amber in a hug.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Madison chirped, her milky brown ponytail swished as she bounced around the coffee shop, her deep blue eyes full of excitement.

"I hope you guys don't mind taking the subway. I would have brought my car but it wouldn't have enough room for all of Amber's bags never mind you guys," Madison joked, leading the way to the nearest subway route.

"This is your apartment?" Joy said, gobsmacked

"No, this is my apartment block. My apartment is on the second floor," Madison told her

Madison led the group of misfits through the building and into her apartment, well her parents' apartment.

"This is my apartment," Madison beamed, laughing at the gang's shocked faces

"This is a five bedroom apartment, three of which are occupied so you guys can share the two remaining rooms," she told them

"Okay, girls we can have that room," Joy instructed, gesturing towards the closet bedroom, "and boys can have the other one"

"Okay, do you mind if we do a little unpacking before you bring us out again?" Mara asked

"Sure, I hope you guys don't think I'm abandoning you but I've to do a few errands but I should be back in an hour tops," Madison said

"We don't mind at all. We're the ones barging into your house, we're probably already doing your head in," Joy answered

"Okay, I'll be back soon. If you guys need me, Ams you have my number," Madison told the gang, before she hopped out the door.

"She seems fun," Jerome smirked

* * *

Right enough, Madison came back in less than an hour but she didn't come alone, she brought Ashley to help her carry all the grocery shopping bags.

"So where's your British twin?" Ashley giggled, "And her friends?"

"They're still unpacking, I think," Madison answered

Ashley leaned in close to Madison and whispered, "Are there any hot guys?"

"I'm not sure if they'd be up to your standards," Madison laughed at her best friend

Ashley death glared her friend and was about to hit her until Fabian walked in.

"Hey, I thought I heard your voice," Fabian smiled, revealing his pearly white teeth.

"Yep, it's me," Madison laughed and introduced Ashley when she elbowed her one too many times.

* * *

Half an hour later and everyone left their luggage in Madison's apartment and followed Ashley and Madison on their tour of The Big Apple.

"This is the main auto-repair shop here where Danny works," Ashley pointed out

"Who's Danny?" Eddie asked

"He's one of our best guy friends," Madison explained

"One?" Patricia inquired

"Yeah, there's also Liam, Jake and Nathan. There's also two other girls other than us two and April, there's Nina and Kimberly. But don't call her Kimberly, she will hurt you," Ashley warned them jokingly.

The gang minus KT and Willow, all looked at each other at the mention of the name Nina.

"They couldn't mean Nina as in Nina Martin, could they?" Alfie whispered to Eddie

"I doubt it; I mean America's a big place. There are probably tons of people with the name Nina," Eddie whispered back.

"You'll meet them at the party tonight," Madison chirped, not hearing Eddie and Alfie's conversation.

"What party? Whose party? Where?" Willow screamed, out-of-breath after her outburst

"Jake's holding a party tonight. All the people from our school will be there as well as others," Ashley explained.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter should be posted tomorrow! :)**

**R&R**

**Love ya,**

**tvdxobssessed**

**Want to get in touch with me?**

**Twitter: tvdxobssessed**

**YouTube: tvdxobssessed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. It means a lot! :)**

* * *

- Later that night -

* * *

Madison led the Anubis gang to Jake's party with the help of Ashley who sauntered beside Fabian, chatting to him. Madison brought the gang home to change and after an hour of arguing over what to wear and who gets the bathroom next, they were ready.

Most of the girls were wearing skirts and high heels, with the exception of Patricia who claimed that _skirts were too girly_ and wore a pair of skinny jeans instead, while the boys all wore jeans and Converse. Madison led them through the crowd of people gathering in Jake's kitchen and navigated her way around until she found Jake himself.

"Hey," Madison greeted him as he pulled her in for a hug

"Hey Mads," he replied before he spotted Ashley and pulled her in for a hug as well, "Hey Ash"

Ashley replied back as Jake scanned his mahogany eyes across the Anubis gang and turned to Ashley, "Who are they?"

"This is Amber, the girl I told you about," Madison told him but continued when she realised he didn't remember, "The girl I went to fashion school with"

"I remember the words 'fashion school'," he recalled, running his fingers through his tousled dirty blonde hair.

"See what I have to put up with?!" Madison complained to Amber

"Oh, believe me I know," Amber replied, "One day Joy asked me who Marc Jacobs was. I mean seriously, how did she never hear of Marc Jacobs?" The two girls looped arms and walked off to get themselves drinks.

"Where's Nins and Kim?" Ashley asked

"I think they're in my room playing a game of Poker," Jake smiled

* * *

Ashley walked off towards Jake's bedroom with Joy and Patricia stalking behind her.

"So who's this Nina girl you keep talking about?" Joy asked Ashley, trying to find out if it was _their_ Nina.

"Nina? She's one of our best friends, I've known her since kindergarten so has most of the others minus Liam who has known her since birth and April, she moved here when she was 5 from Australia," Ashley explained, "Nina went away to some British school for like two years though but she's back for good now"

Joy and Patricia looked at each other.

"What? Do you guys know her or something?" Ashley asked, sensing them tense after the words 'British school.'

"I think so," Joy smiled

"Nina as in Nina Martin?" Patricia asked Ashley

"Yep," Ashley replied, walking into Jake's room.

* * *

Joy and Patricia stopped in their tracks when they saw her, Nina Martin.

She was sitting beside a tall girl who looked a little like Patricia. She had black hair with red dip-dye on the ends and her sky-blue eyes concentrated on her cards.

"Liam your bet," Patricia's lookalike spoke

"I fold like a cheap hooker who got hit in the stomach by a fat guy with sores on his face," Liam replied, throwing his cards on the table. After looking at everyone's confused faces he said, "Oh. I'm out"

Everyone folded except Nina and another guy.

"I'm in," the guy announce

"How many do you want?" Nina asked

"One"

"Dealer takes two," she replies, disrupting the cards, "What do you bet?"

"I bet $2," the guy announced

"I call your 2 and raise you 5"

"I call your 5 and I raise you 10"

"I call your 10 and I raise you 15"

"I'm calling your 15," he replied, throwing his money and chips into the middle, "What do you got?"

"Full house," she announced proudly

"You got me," he replied, throwing his cards on the table in frustration

"Yes!" Nina cheered, raking all the chips towards herself

* * *

"Want to play another game?" Nina asked, looking at the crowd, still not spotting Joy and Patricia at the doorway.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Deal me in," Ashley said, taking the free space between Nina and Patricia's lookalike.

"Me too," Patricia announced. Nina stopped in the middle of shuffling and turned to face her.

"Trix?" Nina said, shocked, "Joy?"

"Hey," they replied, awkwardly

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Patricia mumbled

"Amber's friend invited us," Joy replied, ignoring Patricia

"Who's her friend?"

"I think her name is Madison?"

"Of course so Amber must be Mads fashion school friend," Nina realised

"Yep," Joy replied, "Do you want to go and talk privately?"

"Sure," Nina said, getting up from her spot and handing the cards to Ashley to deal.

Just before they left, Ashley shouted, "Do you know what I just realised? 'Joker' is 'poker' with a 'J'. Coincidence?"

"Hey, that's Joincidence with a 'C'," Liam laughed

* * *

"So..." all three girls said at once

"I thought your gran was sick," Patricia spoke, "and that's why you stayed here"

"Yeah, she was. She died a few months ago," Nina explained, looking down at her feet to hide the sadness in her eyes.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry," Joy told her, pulling her in for a hug

"Me too!" Patricia said, pulling her in for a hug when Joy let Nina go.

"Why didn't you call?" Patricia asked

"Well after she died, I was really depressed for a while before I changed"

"What do you mean you 'changed'?" Patricia questioned

"I started doing a lot of things the 'old' me never would have thought of doing"

"Oh, Nins," they said in unison, pulling her in for a group hug

Their moment was ruined by a shout from Patricia's lookalike, "Nins!"

"What's wrong, Kim?"

"Nothing, just hide me from Nate," she replied, hiding behind Joy's body

"Why what did he do now?"

"He came on to me, again," she sighed

"Can I hit him?" Nina begged

"I guess," she shrugged her shoulders

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Nina told Patricia and Joy, running off in the direction of Jake's room.

* * *

"OUCH!" Nathan screamed, after Nina dragged him out of the room by his ear.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouted at her

"You came onto Kim again!"

"No I didn't," he tried to deny

"Sure," she replied and slapped him in the chest. "You need to work out more," she teased as she walked off.

He followed her to where Joy and Patricia were sitting.

"Hey," he grinned at the girls, looking them up and down with his caramel coloured eyes.

"Back off!" Nina whispered in his ear.

* * *

**What did you guys think? **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter should be posted tomorrow! :)**

**R&R**

**Love ya,**

**tvdxobssessed**

**Want to get in touch with me?**

**Twitter: tvdxobssessed**

**YouTube: tvdxobssessed**


End file.
